Till the Stars Turn Cold
by Arquen
Summary: Harry is a Prince. Hermione is a Princess. Hermione needs a husband before her 18 birthday. However, the Wizard War is about to begin and Hermione isn't thinking about love just yet. What happens when she meets Prince Harry? RR!
1. Meeting Another Suitor

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, the characters, etc. I also wish to thank JK Rowling for coming up with the idea of Harry Potter in the first place.

Princess Hermione Juliet Granger was well known throughout the wizarding kingdoms of England. She had the grace and beauty of any goddess, she was quick and sharp, and she had a gentle soul. Her long brown ringlets would shine in the sun and dance in the night, her soft brown eyes could burn deep into anyone's heart, and her beauty and heart captured the hearts of the Prince's surrounding her kingdom. Her Father, King Colin Granger III, ruled all of Kenburgh alongside his wife, Queen Gwen Demonarch. Both with a benevolent hearts wished for their daughter to be married, but wanted it to be for love and not by force. However, since the fair Princess Hermione was 17 and her birthday is within 2 month's, by that time she had to have a husband. Princess Hermione would be banished if she were not married. The King was getting older and Kenburgh would soon need a new King.

Another worry of the King and Queen is that the dark lord, Lord Voldemort, was threatening their precious land. He wants to take over Kenburgh because he wishes to make sure that all the muggle-born witches and wizards, along with their children, are taken out of the wizarding world for good. King Colin disagreed with this because it crosses the laws of Kenburgh. The law that promises peace and justice to all, and if that's not delivered _thy rule shall perish in the ashes of Hell_. No one would challenge that rule, no one would break that rule, and no one wanted to change that rule. Because of that rule, there hadn't been a war in Kenburgh for 200 years, until now.

Princess Hermione paced up and down the Great Hall, obviously troubled with something. She was waiting for her father and mother to return from their meeting in the courtroom. They told her that they were discussing the Ball for her birthday and wanted to keep the details a surprise, but Hermione wasn't as gullible as they thought. She knew that the plans had already been made and finished, and were underway at this very moment. Hermione also knew that that they were really discussing the war between her father and Lord Voldemort. This is what she was worried about. Her father was an older man, and was in no condition to be fighting with anyone at the moment. He had been ill from a small cold for a while, and it had just recently gotten worse.

__

Why won't they let me help them? Hermione thought to herself as she paced back and forth, dragging her royal purple dress on the red carpeted floor. _I'm not stupid. My ideas are as good as that dung head Krum's ideas. I'm not a child anymore, I wish they could see that. I wish-_

Her thoughts were cut off by the sound of large doors being closed and loud coughs coming from someone. She knew that was her mother and father heading towards the Great Hall's doors. She quickly took out her wand and fixed the rug that happened to wrinkle with her pacing, and rushed back to her throne.

Entering through the large wooden doors, Hermione saw her mother, who was enchantingly beautiful. Her red hair dripped down back and curled at the ends, while her brown eyes, the same as Hermione's, smiled lovingly at her daughter. Her father, King Colin, wore a blood red, velvet robe that followed him like a shadow. He was hunched over a little, and scowling at something. Hermione raised herself from her throne and gracefully rushed over to her father to help him when two knights walked in carrying large swords and wearing silver and gold armor, encrusted with the Dragon. This Dragon was the dragon that King Colin had killed to save his wife's life, thus allowing him to marry her.

"My Lord! Prince Vortigen from Terink is here with his father, King Lensley. He awaits in the dining hall," the golden knight said. The king straightened up and waved his hand for them to leave.

After the two knights left, the King looked at his daughter and smiled.

"My Mione. You're looking lovely today. Why don't you let me escort you to the dining area with you mother." he asked offering his arm. Hermione smiled and gentle took it, placing her other hand on his forearm.

"Of course father." She kissed him on the cheek and let him lead her to the dining room. _I'm off to meet a man with the most repulsive name I've ever heard of. This is going to be a nightmare._

Walking past the tapestries of heroic events, maidens in waiting, knights in shining armor, and gardens, Princess Hermione thought of only what this next suitor will be like, but before she could continue with her thoughts, Queen Gwen interrupted her.

"I know what you're thinking Hermione, and I refuse to let you bait out this boy. He's a perfectly wonderful and charming boy, I don't see why you won't love him." Hermione's mother said rather snobbishly.

"If I want to marry a pig without a snout, I'll be sure to give him my hand." Hermione replied back. King Colin laughed at this, but shut up quickly at the glare of his wife.

"Darling," her mother started, "You know we only want the best for you, and your not making this easy on us. We don't want you banished from this land, nor to be married to a man that you hold no love for." Hermione smiled at her mother.

"I know you don't mother, I don't want to either, but these boys only want me for my title. If I were to marry someone who I did not love, I would have been married a long time ago. Probably with Prince Ronald Weasley." Hermione chuckled. Ronald Weasley was her best friend. They always played with each other when they were little, and grew up thinking of each other as brother and sister.

"Oh but you do love him Mione, just unconditionally. Now I suggest we stop all this talk and greet our guest as if this conversation never happened." The King said nodding towards the knights who opened the doors to the dining hall for them.

"Yes father." Hermione said quietly.

"Ah! King Lensley how nice of you to come! Prince erm… Vorty was it?" King Colin greeted heartily.

"Prince Vortigen, your highness." said a cold voice. Princess Hermione turned and looked at the Prince. He was very handsome indeed, blonde hair blue eyes, and very tall. But that voice sounded too cold for a reasonable chat. "You must be Princess Hermione. I've heard of your beauty, but by the words that I've been told, they are all such lies. For your beauty is of a flower of silver." he said huskily and kissed her hand. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him and was about to say something back, when the glares her mother sent her stopped her.

"Erm..t-thank you, such kindness will not go un-unnoticed, I assure you Prince Vorty."

"Prince Vortigen, my flower." Hermione cringed at that and took her hand back.

"Dearest Uncle, I wouldn't have thought you'd forget to introduce me to the lovely Princess Hermione." Everyone turned around and saw who must have been the most attractive man Hermione had ever seen. _Who is this, and where can I sign up to be his date of the evening? _Hermione thought.


	2. Unbearable Situation

__

Yeah right. He was not even remotely handsome. He made Prince Vortigen look like the handsomest man alive.

"Dear nephew," said King Lensley "I thought you were not returning until next week."

"Yes, well I changed my mind and decided to return early from my travels." The prince said.

"Your majesties, allow me to introduce my nephew, Prince Mordred." King Lensley said.

Prince Mordred took Hermione's hand and kissed it for a long time. She finally made him release her hand and wiped it on the side of her dress while no one was looking.

"How lovely to meet you Princess Hermione," said Prince Mordred.

"Enchanted," she finally managed to say. She noticed a bit of a conceited tone in Prince Mordred's voice.

"Hello Mordred," interrupted Prince Vortigen with a jealous look on his face.

"Ah, how wonderful to see you, cousin." Mordred said as he went over to shake Vortigen's hand. Vortigen gave him a piercing look that Mordred didn't see.

Hermione noticed that Prince Mordred kept scrutinizing her. _I'm not a trophy, _she thought to herself. King Colin saw the look on his daughter's face. She looked like she was preparing to run away. He decided to break the silence.

"Will you be dining with us this evening?" King Colin asked King Lensley.

"Yes my lord, but we must return to our kingdom shortly after." King Lensley said.

"Thank goodness," Hermione muttered under her breath. Queen Gwen gave her a look, but Hermione pretended not to notice. Hermione couldn't stand to stay in the room any longer along with 2 unbearable suitors.

"Father, may I be excused? I am not feeling very well." She gave her father a pleading look. He knew she simply wanted to get away from her suitors.

"Certainly Mione," he said. Hermione and the king received disapproving looks from Queen Gwen.

"If your majesty does not object, may I escort the Princess to her chamber?" asked Prince Mordred.

"How very kind," said the Queen before Hermione could open her mouth. "Of course you may." Hermione rolled her eyes. She had no choice but to let him escort her. Prince Mordred offered her his arm and she politely accepted it.

As they walked out of sight, Hermione saw that Prince Vortigen had a mean look on his face. Prince Mordred began to strike up a conversation with her.

"I'm sure you've heard all about me," he said with an arrogant tone in his voice.

"Well, no actually," said Hermione rolling her eyes.

"No?!" Mordred sounded surprised. "Would you like me to tell you?"

"Well, something tells me you are going to tell me even if I were to say no," she said sarcastically.

Mordred began to tell her all about the adventures he'd had while on his travels. He kept going on and on about all the dragons he'd slain and all the princesses he'd rescued. As he was telling Hermione about one princess named Isilinwe and how she would've died if he hadn't saved her, she had never been happier to reach her chamber.

"I will see you when we dine tonight, my precious buttercup," said Mordred. It made Hermione cringe. She decided that since her mother wasn't there that she could say something back.

"I am not your buttercup," said Hermione firmly.

"Oh, but you are," Mordred said as he leaned in and tried to kiss her. She ducked just in time and made him hit his face against the wall.

"No, I'm not," she said. She tried to hold back her laughter as she went inside her chamber and slammed the door behind her. _I just need to get out of here._ Hermione decided to sneak out of the castle for a horse ride. She changed her clothes so that no one would recognize her as the princess if they saw her. She was in her "commoner" clothes and ready to go riding. She was used to sneaking out because there were always times when things felt overwhelming and she needed to get away. She went through the secret passage behind a large painting of her grandmother that she had in her room. The passage led her all the way to the stables.

"Hello Lia," she said as she patted her beautiful white stallion. She hated riding sidesaddle. She taught herself to ride the way men ride horses and found it much more comfortable. "Take me away from here," she said. She gave Lia a little nudge and they began to ride off into the forest.

Hey guys!! Sorry it took me so long to update, but I was out of town looking at colleges all of last week. I hope you liked this chapter. Please review!!


	3. Prince Charming

Enjoy it and please review when you're done!

"Faster Lia!" said Princess Hermione as they rode away from the castle. The only time that Hermione ever felt really free was when she was out of the castle. "No one understands me. Father sometimes understands me, but no one else." She hadn't been paying attention to where Lia was taking her. Hermione was lost in her thoughts. When she finally realized that they were farther than usual, Hermione pulled on the reigns. Lia stopped abruptly, but she wouldn't move when Hermione pulled on the reigns again. Lia began to rear and Hermione couldn't understand why. Hermione tried to calm her down, but she suddenly saw what frightened Lia so much. It was a serpent. Lia started to gallop away from the serpent. Hermione no longer had control over her horse. She began to panic as they started galloping faster.

They were coming close to a brook and Hermione once again tried to pull on the reigns. This time Lia stopped, but she stopped so suddenly that Hermione flew off the horse and into the water. Her ankle had slammed into a large rock. She just lay there in pain for what seemed like minutes before she tried to get up.

"Oh, my head," she said groggily. She tried to stand up, but realized she couldn't. "Oh no! My ankle must be broken! Mother will be so upset!" Hermione realized the helpless situation that she was in. Thoughts flooded her head as she sat there in the water. _How am I going to get home? My birthday is in 2 months! I'm sure my ankle will be better by then! _She began to lose all hope. Suddenly she heard someone coming. She then saw a handsome young man on a black horse. He saw her in the water and began to speed up so he could get to her faster.

"My lady, are you just washing yourself or are the darker forces at work here?"

Hermione couldn't help but smile even though her ankle was paining her. "Latter I'm afraid. I was riding when a serpent scared the wits out of my horse and-"

"Your horse began to run, you pulled on the reins, and she stopped so abruptly that she threw you off and you went flying into the brook," the stranger said.

Hermione didn't know what to say. She just stared at the handsome stranger with an open mouth.

"Don't worry. You're not the only one it has happened to."

Hermione laughed. She couldn't tear her eyes away from his eyes. They looked like sparkling emeralds. She was brought back to reality when she realized he was offering his hand to help her. She took it, but she couldn't pull herself up because her ankle was still causing her great pain.

"Oh, you're ankle!" The stranger jumped off of his horse and walked over to where Hermione was. "Can you put your arms around me?" Hermione nodded and put her arms around his neck as he lifted her off the ground and helped her onto his horse.

"Thank you so much, Mr--"

"Just call me Harry. And you are?"

"Just call me Hermione," she wondered if he suspected that she was the Princess.

"Very well Hermione. Let me help you home. Do you mind if I ride your horse?" he asked.

"No, but she doesn't usually like strange men. She-" But there was no need to tell him anymore. Lia seemed to warm up to him rather quickly. Harry mounted the horse and he and Hermione started to ride together.

"Do you live here?" asked Hermione after a few minutes.

"Oh no. I'm visiting from another kingdom. Where do you live?" Harry tried to change the subject. He didn't want Hermione to know that he was a prince. He was actually on his way to the castle of King Colin. He was going to offer to serve in the king's army when the Wizard War started, which would be any day now. He wondered whether the Hermione he was with was actually the Princess at first, but why would she be wearing commoner clothing? _Maybe it's the same reason **you're** wearing commoner clothing_, a voice inside his head said.

"I live here in this kingdom. I've lived here all my life."

"I used to visit here when I was a child. I have so many memories of this kingdom. I was so happy here as a child." Harry began to remember all the happy times he used to spend with his friends. "Do you have happy memories of your childhood?" He asked Hermione with curiosity.

"A few. Most of my childhood was spent in the cas-- I mean in my home. My mother wouldn't let me go out very much. She was always afraid that I would get hurt."

"I see," said Harry. "How did you put up with it?"

"I would sneak out when they were asleep or when they weren't home."

"They left you at home by yourself?" Harry asked.

"No, my nurse would watch over me. I used to worry her so much. Still, when I would sneak out, I felt so free and nothing in the world seemed to matter. All my cares were forgotten as I would ride my horse in the moonlight. I became free of my gilded cage."

"That sounds wonderful," Harry said. "I used to sneak out sometimes too when I was visiting here. I would ride my horse to a lake and look up at the stars. Sometimes I would talk to my parents. I liked to pretend that they could hear me."

"Oh, did your parents..."

"They were killed by Lord Voldemort when I was a baby. My godfather raised me."

"I'm sorry." Hermione couldn't imagine losing her parents at such a young age.

"Well, the dark lord will soon get what is coming to him," said Harry with a hint of anger in his voice.

"I certainly hope so," said Hermione.

"Well, are we almost to your home? It's beginning to get dark and I don't want your parents to worry," said the prince.

"Oh no! It is getting dark! My parents must be worried sick!" Hermione hadn't realized how long she had been out. She could see the castle in a distance. She didn't want Harry to know she was a princess. She decided to have him leave her some place close to the castle so that he wouldn't suspect anything.

"Drop me off over there please," she said as she pointed to an abandoned cottage in the distance. When they got there, Harry dismounted and helped move Hermione from his horse to hers.

"Are you sure you will be all right, my lady?" Harry didn't want her to hurt herself even more, but he was quite sure she could take care of herself. She was not like the other girls he knew. She didn't whine about her ankle or anything. All of the other girls he knew would've have been crying about it the whole time.

"Yes. Thank you so much for your kindness, Harry. Will I see you again?" Hermione asked. She was afraid of walking away from a potential romance. Hermione had always said that she had to have two things in her life: adventure and romance. She had already developed something for Harry. Just looking at him as they rode made her want to be in his arms. His eyes were so enticing.

"I certainly hope so," said Harry. He wanted to see her again very much. As they rode, words didn't seem to be necessary. During the few minutes that they rode in silence, they seemed to be able to read each other's minds. He took Hermione's hand and kissed it. He saw her blush a little and it made him blush as well.

"Farewell Harry," said Hermione as she began to ride towards her castle.

"Farewell…._my Hermione._" He uttered the last part under his breath. _I know we shall meet again._ He decided to take a shortcut to King Colin's castle. _I wonder what her last name was._

Hermione looked back once more as she saw Harry ride off on his horse. She decided that she had to get to the castle quickly before her parents sent out the royal guards to look for her. _I wonder what his last name is._

Please review! I'm sorry it took me so long to update. School was really hectic for me this year. Now it's summer and I have time to write. In the next chapter, identities will be revealed.


	4. Identities Revealed

Ha! I bet you guys didn't think I would update so quickly. Well, think again! Don't forget to review when you're done!

"Hermione!" yelled Queen Gwen. "Where have you been?! Oh dear, you're ankle!! Why are you wearing those clothes?" Queen Gwen had overwhelmed Hermione with questions. She had been so worried when she found that the princess was not in her chamber.

"Mother! Don't panic! I'm fine. I was just-" Hermione didn't want her mother to know that she had been out riding. She didn't want the privilege taken away from her. "I was out walking and I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. And…..I stumbled on some rocks. My ankle doesn't hurt so much."

"Guard! Help the princess up to her chamber! She needs to change out of those clothes before we dine. Hermione, why are you in those clothes if you were just going for a walk?" asked the queen.

"Well, I wanted to be comfortable. I didn't want to get my other clothes dirty in case I stepped in some mud or something," she said the first excuse that came to her mind.

"Dear, next time tell us when you're going for a walk. We almost sent the guards to go look for you. I can't believe you tried walking back with your ankle in that condition!"

"I know mother. I'll be more careful next time." Hermione had actually carefully gotten off her horse near the stables. She had one of her servants take Lia back. Hermione only had to walk a couple steps and she figured she wouldn't manage to do anymore damage to her ankle. Thankfully her mother hadn't gone mad when Hermione saw her. However, she wasn't looking forward to dining with those stuck up, snotty princes. She would rather have been with Harry at that very moment.

"By the way," yelled the queen. "There's someone here to see you!"

__

Could it be? No. I just saw Harry 15 minutes ago. Could he have followed me? Hermione's thoughts were suddenly broken by a young man's voice.

"Hermione!"

"Ron!" It was Prince Ronald Weasley. If it wasn't Harry, she was glad it was Ron. "It seems weeks since you've been here!"

"Yes. Well, things have been going on at the castle. I've been very busy, but I'm here now!"

"I'm glad you are." Hermione suddenly realized that she was still in the arms of one of the Royal Guards. Ron seemed to notice this too.

"Let me help you out there. I can take the princess back to her chamber," said Ron to the guard.

"Yes, majesty." The guard handed Hermione over to Ron and he began to continue to carry her to her chamber.

"So, what kind of things have been keeping you busy?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, Fred and George for one thing. They've been parading about the castle trying to make everyone laugh and playing jokes on the servants. They figure we should have laughter in the castle to get everyone's minds off of the upcoming war."

"That's thoughtful of them. I wish we could have some laughter around here. No one seems to smile anymore, and I'm worried about Father. He's in no condition to fight in this war."

"I know how you feel, Hermione."

"And how are Bill and Charlie?"

"They're fine. They're still out gathering soldiers for your father's army. We haven't heard from them in a few days though. That usually means they're on their way home."

"Have they mentioned anything about how many people they've gathered?"

"Last week, they wrote that they had already gathered about 100."

"Wonderful! We can use all the help we can get," said Hermione. They finally arrived at Hermione's chamber. Hermione opened the door for them and Ron brought her in and put her on her bed. "Please say you're dining with us this evening," she said to Ron.

"Of course I am. Why?" 

"Because I won't be able to stand it if I have to talk to those stuck up princes again."

"Oh them," he laughed. "Yeah, I met them when I arrived earlier. They seemed a bit-"

"Arrogant?" Hermione interrupted.

"Yes exactly," said Ron. "Well, don't worry. I'll be there."

"Good," said Hermione.

"Well, dinner is in 20 minutes. I'll come and get you because I know you'll have a hard time walking down to dinner with your ankle in that condition," he said.

"Thank you, Ron." He bowed to her before he left and she shook her head. She had told him it wasn't necessary for him to bow to her if they were alone and that he only needed to do it in public.

*****

Hermione had been ready within 15 minutes. Her servant, Vanessa, had been helping her fix her hair. Vanessa was one of the servants Hermione trusted with her life. She had been friends with her for 6 years.

"I don't know, Vanessa. What if I never see him again?" Hermione had told Vanessa all about her meeting with Harry.

"You will. You just need to have faith," she said in an Irish accent. There was a knock on the door and Vanessa went to answer it. Ron was standing in the doorway and Vanessa curtsied. "Hello majesty," she said to Ron.

"Oh, come off it Vanessa!" he said with a laugh. "There's no one around. You don't have to do that." Vanessa blushed and stood up properly.

"Even so your majesty," she said. "I am but a humble servant." She looked at Ron's perplexed expression and laughed. Hermione had laughed as well. Vanessa had curtsied once more and exited Hermione's chamber.

"You ready?" asked Ron.

"I suppose," she said with an apathetic tone in her voice. Ron helped her stand up from the bed and they began to walk slowly to the dining hall. Hermione didn't seem to pay attention to where she was going. She kept thinking of Harry. She should've told him who she really was. He didn't seem like the type of person who would be interested in her title. To her, he seemed like an honest and sincere person.

"There you are Hermione," said King Colin. He stood up along with the other princes and King Lesley. Ron helped Hermione to her spot at the table and he took his place beside her.

"My dear, what happened to you?" whispered Prince Mordred to Hermione. She was seated between Ron and Mordred. She wanted to ask Ron if he wanted to trade seats with her.

"Nothing. I will be fine," she said. She then engaged herself in a conversation with Ron. The Queen was giving her disapproving looks from across the table because she was ignoring Mordred. Thankfully, Prince Vortigen was sitting between the King and Queen and she did not have to worry about talking to him. Her thoughts were broken by one of the guards entering the dining room.

"Your majesty, Prince Harry Potter of the kingdom Galatyn to see you," said the guard. Hermione was in the middle of telling Ron her story of her meeting with Harry. She had looked up when the guard walked in.

"Oh!" said King Colin. "Show him in!" Prince Harry walked into the dining room and bowed. When he looked around at the table, he saw Hermione. Her eyes met his and they looked at each other in surprise. After staring at each other with their mouths open for several seconds, the King finally broke the silence.

"Prince Harry, this is certainly a surprise. What brings you to my kingdom?"

"Majesty, I have come to offer my services in your army," said Harry trying not to look at Hermione.

"How wonderful!" said the king. "We could use an experienced commander. Allow me to introduce the queen." Harry walked towards where the queen was sitting.

"Lovely to meet you, your majesty," Harry said as he kissed her hand.

"And this is my daughter, Princess Hermione." Harry then walked over to where Hermione was sitting and he kissed her hand, but this time he did it slowly.

"A pleasure to meet you Princess Hermione," he said looking at her beautiful cinnamon colored eyes.

"Yes," she said as they locked gazes. "Enchanted." She was under the spell of his gorgeous green eyes. _PRINCE HARRY POTTER? I never even saw his scar!_

How could I not have known this was Princess Hermione Granger? thought Harry.


	5. A Ray of Hope

Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming. Well, this will be the last chapter for about 2 weeks because I'm going to Los Angeles for a Leadership Forum, but I'm going to be working on the story while I'm over there. Enjoy this one!

"Prince Harry," said King Colin. "Please sit and join us for dinner."

"Why, thank you your majesty," said Harry. A guard came up and added an extra seat next to Prince Ronald. Hermione began whispering to Ron as King Colin began to talk to Harry once more.

"I assume you will be staying with us?" asked the king.

"Oh no, that won't be necessary your majesty. I can see that you have guests already. I wouldn't want to cause you any trouble. I plan to stay in a cottage in the village," said Harry.

"Nonsense!" said the king. "They will be leaving shortly after dinner. I insist that you stay with us." Prince Mordred and Prince Vortigen suddenly looked intimidated.

"Very well your majesty," said Harry with a slight smile. "I shall retrieve my possessions after dinner."

"Splendid!" King Colin noticed the stares between Prince Harry and his daughter and smiled. He then turned back to King Lesley and engaged himself in conversation.

Queen Gwen had struck up a conversation with Harry. She took a sudden interest in him because she saw the way her daughter was looking at the young prince. _Will my daughter finally choose a husband?_ She took the opportunity to find out more about him and told him a little bit about Hermione. Harry took the opportunity to ask some questions about Hermione. He looked over at her and noticed she was talking to Prince Ronald Weasley. He suddenly felt a pang of jealousy as he saw their heads together as they whispered.

"So, that's him?" asked Ron. "You didn't know he was a Prince?"

"Well, I couldn't see his scar! And he was wearing different clothes," she said.

"And he didn't know you were a princess? How thick could you get?" Ron began to laugh.

"Be quiet! I'll repeat that it was because of our clothes. You wouldn't have known either!" Hermione kept looking over at Harry and wondered what her mother was telling him.

"Hermione? Are you listening?" Ron was trying to get her attention. "I think someone's in love," he said.

"What?" She had only heard the word 'love' and it caught her attention.

"Ha! I knew it! You ARE in love, aren't you?"

"Ron! Be quiet! They'll hear you." Harry had looked over at them.

"Well Hermione, I met Prince Harry several years ago and he seemed like a nice guy," said Ron.

"Really?" Hermione became suddenly interested. 

"Yes. He came from a nice family according to mother and father. Lord Voldemort killed them when Harry was only a year old. His godfather then became the king because he was closest to the family and Harry was obviously still very young."

"Yes, he mentioned to me that he was raised by his godfather and that his parents were killed," said Hermione in a lower voice as she looked at Harry out of the corner of her eye.

"And you still didn't know he was a Prince?" said Ron in disbelief.

"Well, I didn't put the two together!" Hermione had raised her voice and all conversation around them had ceased because everyone was looking at her, but they soon continued conversing with one another.

After they had finished eating, Harry had left to go get his things from the cottage he was supposed to stay in and Ron and Hermione went so sit in front of the fire to talk. Before Harry left, he took another look at Hermione and admired her beautiful features as she sat there talking to Ron. He walked out the door and a guard was there with his horse. He mounted it and set off for the village

"Hello?" Harry was knocking on the door of a cottage, but there was no answer. Suddenly, the door opened.

"Who is it?"

"Hagrid, it's me!"

"Harry! Sorry, I couldn't see yeh," said Hagrid.

"Were you asleep?" Harry could see small circles under Hagrid's eyes.

"Well, I haven't slept much in the past few days. Like I told you earlier, I've been gathering soldiers for Dumbledore and King Colin."

"Oh, I see. Well Hagrid, I just came to get my things. King Colin insists that I stay with him."

"Did he? Well, I s'pose it's better because I'm going to be in and out and I wouldn't be able to see yeh very much."

"That's all right, Hagrid. I'm actually very excited to be staying with King Colin."

"Why's that, Harry?"

"Well, you know how I told you earlier about that girl I assisted?"

"Sure do," said Hagrid. 

"Well, it turns out that she's the princess."

"Princess Hermione?"

"The very same," said Harry with a smile as he grabbed his luggage.

"Well, I'm happy for yeh. She's a wonderful girl," said Hagrid.

"Have you met her, Hagrid?" 

"Course I have! She's a good friend of mine. Her and Prince Ronald always come to visit me when they can."

"And why have you never introduced me to her before?" asked Harry with disbelief in his voice.

"Well, you live with Sirius in a distant kingdom. I guess it never really crossed my mind."

"Tell me, Hagrid. Are Prince Ronald and Princess Hermione--"

"Oh no!" said Hagrid with a small laugh. "They're the best of friends. Like brother and sister." Harry let out a sigh of relief and took his things outside. He tied his small bags to the horse and mounted it.

"Well Hagrid, thanks for everything!" said Harry as he started to ride off.

"Yer welcome, Harry! Let me know how everything goes."

"Don't worry, I will." Harry smiled and waved to Hagrid before he sped up.

__

I hope everythin works out for yeh, Harry. With that last thought, Hagrid went back into his cabin and off to sleep again.


	6. Magical Evening

Hermione had been watching from her window wondering when Prince Harry was going to return from the village.

"Hermione?"

"Huh? Did you say something Ron?"

"I've been saying something for the past 5 minutes. What's the matter with you?"

Hermione didn't hear what Ron had said. Her mind was completely on Prince Harry. _Why isn't he back yet? I hope nothing happened to him._

"Are you listening?" Ron finally decided to get up and drag her away from the window. She shrieked when he grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"Taking you away from the window before either one if us goes crazy. He'll be back any minute."

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I've never acted this way over someone before," said Hermione as she sat on her bed.

"Maybe it's because he's the only Prince that's treated you like an actual person rather than an object."

"I wonder if he fancies me."

"Now you're starting to scare me. I've never heard you say anything like that before."

"Well, there's a first time for everything. Maybe being in love won't be as bad as I always thought it would be."

"I never thought I'd live to hear the intelligent Hermione Granger say such a thing," said Ron before leaving her room.

Harry dismounted his horse. He grabbed his belongings and was met by a servant.

"This way your highess," the servant said.

"Thank you," said Harry. They walked through the palace. Harry was admiring the suits of armor and the paintings on the walls until he bumped into something, or rather someone.

"Oh excuse me," said Harry.

"No problem. You're Prince Harold aren't you?"

"Yes I am. Just call me Harry. You must be Prince Ronald," Harry extended his hand for a handshake.

"Call me Ron," he said as he took Harry's hand. "Well, I have to go but good luck."

"Thank you."

They had walked through a few more halls before coming to the one with the chamber he would be staying in. The servant merely pointed to which door his room was through and Harry thanked him.

Harry had set his things down and stared at the painting of Hermione that was in the hallway. It must've been painted at least a year ago. The portrait captured her beauty in detail. He had been staring at it for at least 3 minutes until he realized that he needed to get some rest. He picked up his things again and had forgotten which room the servant had pointed to.

__

This could be a problem…

Hermione had been lost in her thoughts for about 15 minutes since Ron left. Prince Harry was the only thing on her mind. She wondered how she would act around him. She realized how late it was and decided to change into her night garments. She had just taken off her dress and was in nothing but her undergarments when she heard the door open. She suddenly gasped as she saw Prince Harry.

"Oh!" Harry was startled as he saw Hermione in her undergarments. "I am so sorry."

Hermione grabbed her cover and quickly covered herself. She couldn't say anything. All she could so was stare at him with a beat red face.

"I apologize Princess," said Harry as he was about to close the door. Hermione suddenly realized that she should say something.

"Wait! It's a simple mistake." Hermione grabbed the handle of her door so that Harry wouldn't close it. She had already put on her cover. "You're room is probably the guest room next to mine. This isn't the first time it's happened," she said with a smile.

"Really?" Harry looked up at her and their eyes met.

"Well, no one's ever walked in on me while I was changing, but they have walked into my chamber thinking it was the guest chamber." She looked at Harry and they both began to laugh. After a few minutes of talking Harry realized that it was late for him to be in Hermione's chamber.

"Well, I must go now Princess. I don't mean to keep you from your rest." Harry got up and began to leave when Hermione suddenly stood up.

"Wait! Please wait. You don't have to leave. Why don't you stay in here and talk to me? I never really have anyone to talk to besides Ron and he's not here right now."

"All right then," said Harry as he sat in a chair beside Hermione's bed. "But only if you insist."

"I do," she said.

They talked for hours into the night. Somehow they both ended up asleep on Hermione's bed. They told each other almost everything. Harry was interested in every detail about Hermione's life and kept wanting to know more. They were already falling in love with each other. Harry had woken up with Hermione's head on his chest. He carefully removed her head and softly placed it on the pillow. Before he left her room., he took one last look at her, smiled, and closed the door. He went to bed that night with the biggest smile on his face.


	7. Stunningly Beautiful

Hermione awoke with a smile. She had not yet opened her eyes because she was still thinking of what happened the night before. Then it hit her. _Was it a dream?_

"Harry?" She opened her eyes and sat up in her bed. He was gone. Suddenly there was a knock on her door.

"Hermione! You can't still be sleeping!" called the queen through the door

"I'm not mother!" Hermione jumped out of bed and hopped carefully over to her door, trying not to hurt her ankle. She opened her door and her mother stood there along with Vanessa, the servant. Vanessa was holding a tray of food.

"Well, because of your ankle, I'm allowing you to dine in your room. Set Princess Hermione's breakfast down and then get the crutches please, Vanessa," said the Queen.

"Yes, your majesty," she said as she set the tray down and left the chamber.

"Prince Harry was inquiring about you at breakfast this morning," said the queen nonchalantly as she was grabbing some garment from Hermione's wardrobe. Hermione suddenly looked up at her mother with an interested expression.

"Oh?" She said trying not to sound to excited.

"Yes. He said that he would be happy to help you get around since you'll have to use those crutches for the next couple of weeks." Vanessa set the crutches down by the bed.

"That's sounds lovely, mother," said Hermione with a smile as Vanessa helped her put on her dress.

"It does, doesn't it?" said the queen. She sat down on Hermione's bed and looked her daughter in the eye. "Hermione, you like this young man, don't you?"

"What? Oh well, I don't—," Hermione began.

"Don't bother hiding it, darling. He's been here less than a day and already you two are making such eyes at each other."

"Is it that obvious mother?" said Hermione. She wasn't used to talking to her mother about this kind of thing. She could tell her father anything, but not her mother. She had always been afraid to talk to her mother about things like love.

"Yes, dear. But it's quite all right. He is quite a catch. I'd rather you fall in love with him and not those dreadful princes from last night."

"Dreadful?" Hermione thought she misheard her mother.

"Yes. Dreadful. You were right."

"I'm so glad to hear you say that, mother," said Hermione.

"Yes, well. I must go and attend to some business with your father. Try not to get into any trouble today." She kissed Hermione on the forehead and left the room.

Vanessa had started to fix Hermione's hair. Hermione was smiling because she was glad that her and her mother were on the same level for once.

"Oh wait, Vanessa. Can you fix it a little differently today? I want to look nicer than usual."

"Of course, majesty. I know just the style. I gather the reason has to do with a certain prince?"

"Yes. I'm hoping to spend some time with him today," she said as she grabbed a perfume bottle from her vanity."

"The perfume? Oh majesty, you must really be in love," said Vanessa.

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to look and smell my best is there?"

"Of course not. How's that?" She finished fixing Hermione's hair. She had styled it half up with curly tendrils falling at the sides of her face.

"Oh Vanessa, it's beautiful. Thank you!" She hugged her friend and then began to eat some porridge.

Harry had been sitting out in the courtyard of the castle admiring the beautiful flowers and statues and getting lost in his thoughts. He kept thinking about the night before. Finally he met a girl that he could have conversations with who was also beautiful.

"Harry?" called a voice from behind him. He turned around to see Hermione standing there looking possibly more beautiful than she had the day before.

"Hermione…" was all he could say at the moment. Her beauty had left him speechless.

"Is everything all right?" she asked after he said nothing more for what seemed like hours.

"Oh," he blinked and was brought back to reality. "Yes, of course." He had picked a flower and walked over to Hermione to give it to her.

"Thank you. How thoughtful of you." she said.

"My pleasure, princess." He kissed her hand. "I trust you slept well. I tried not to wake you when I left your chamber last night."

"I slept very well. When I woke up this morning, I was afraid that last night had been a dream."

"If it had been a dream, I would have never wanted to wake up," said Harry as Hermione blushed a deep shade of red. "Well, I can see you're going to have a hard time getting around even with those crutches, so I was thinking we could go out riding and you can show me the kingdom properly."

"That's a marvelous idea, Harry." She said as he walked over to her. She positioned her crutches to get ready to walk to the stables with Harry.

"Allow me," said Harry. To Hermione's surprise, Harry picked her up so that she wouldn't have to walk. "Shall we?" he asked. Hermione simply smiled as he began to walk with her in his arms.


End file.
